maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred E. Neuman
﻿﻿ Description Alfred is pretty much the main mascot of MAD who made his debut in 1956. He appears in the cover of most of the MAD (Magazine), sometimes with his girlfriend Moxie Cowznofski. Kevin Shinick said in the interview that he's gonna support that and put him in every episode which is usually for a brief appearance. The character's name is also Mel Haney, but it was never mentioned in the show. More information of him, click here. He's also seen on the Cartoon Network game, What, Me Worry and on the case of the upcoming DVD, Mad Season 1 Part 1. Character Appearances in Show Season 1 Episode 1 *Avaturd: A Scientist *CSiCarly: Episode 2 *Trans-Bore-Mores: Kid doing the robot *Star Wars: The Groan Wars: Episode 3 *2012 Dalmatians: Statue *Grey's in Anime: Episode 4 *Star Blecch: Baby *uGlee: Episode 5 *Wall-E-Nator: Himself in a real body *Extreme Renovation: House Edition: Episode 6 *Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End: Skeleton (title), Moon *Batman Family Feud: (one of the Berkels has a similar resemblance to Alfred) Episode 7 *Cliffordfield: Statue of Liberty *Big Time Rushmore: Episode 8 *Fantastic Megan Fox: *Mad vs. Wild: Episode 9 *I Love You, Iron Man: *Ben 10 Franklin: Episode 10 *Class of the Titans: Himself cutting Curseus A chalkboard drawing on the title *Zeke and Lex Luthor: Skateboard Pipe Episode 11 *S'Up: On cover of the Situation's magazine *Mouse M.D.: Episode 12 *DaGrinchy Code: On MAD magazines and poster *Duck: Episode 13 *Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney: Kimberly Pine *Malcolm in the Middle Earth: Episode 14 *Pokémon Park: *WWER: Episode 15 *So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance: Inside Red Death's body *Yo Gagga Gagga: Episode 16 *The Straight A-Team: *Gaming's Next Top Princess: Episode 17 *The Buzz Identity: *Two and a Half Man: Episode 18 *Are You Karate Kidding Me?: Wall of China *The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air: Episode 19 *Hops: *Naru-210: Anime Mount Rushmore Episode 20 *KoBee Movie: *Law and Ogre: Statue of Liberty Episode 21 *Pooh Grit: *Not-a-Fan-a-Montana: Episode 22 *The Social Netjerk: Himself cleaning the formula written on the window *Smallville: Turn Off the Clark: Episode 23 *Twigh School Musical: *Avenger Time: Episode 24 *ArThor: Nick Fury *The Big Fang Theory: Episode 25 *Ribbitless: At the end playing a note *The Clawfice: Episode 26 *Force Code: *Flammable: Season 2 Episode 27 *Rio-A: Himself Flying *Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine: Himself on one of the monitors Episode 28 *Super 80's: Eating Gumdrops *Captain America's Got Talent: Episode 29 *Kung-Fu Blander: On the cover of Soothsayer’s book *Destroy Bob The Builder Destroy: Episode 30 *Pirates of the Pair of Tweens: Skeleton (Title), Alfa-Loompas *Konan the Kardashian: Episode 31 *Fast Hive: A Tiger *Minute To Flynn It: On the coin inserted into the machine. Episode 32 *Cowboys & Alien Force: Himself writing a script. *ThunderLOLCats: Himself on the core of the internet. Episode 33 *Transboremores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon: A Mailman *The Walking Fred: Episode 34 *X-Games: First Class: *Criminal Minecraft: Episode 35 *Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas: A raw head *How I Met Your Mummy: Episode 36 *Dances with Wolverine: *Tater Tots & Tiaras: Trivia *Alfred E. Neuman also appears on some Mad shorts between segments. *Alfred E. Neuman appeared in a Peanuts comic, when Charlie Brown thinks he's going crazy, since whenever the sun rises he sees a baseball. One day, he watches the sun rise, and he sees Alfred's head instead. Category:Characters